Concrete Angel
by twinkels
Summary: This is about Karen Mcormick about her sad life also a bit of Kenny on it too it's based on the Martina Mcbride song I own nothing here but the bullies their mine ..WARNING Child abuse and death in story
1. Chapter 1

Authors note ... yes I know this story me seem a little familler as I posted it on Devantart but this is the longer version off it and theirs a few changes I made too but yes it's still based on the Martina McBride song and I own nothing just the idea of making it about Karen

...

She walks to school with the lunch she packed

Nobody knows what she's holding back

Wearing the same dress she wore Yestarday

Hiding the bruises with linen and lace

...

Karen are you their it's time to get up or you'll be late for school come on Sleepyhead said a soft voice that was soon followed by chapping at the door trying to entry wake thr little girl ao she wouldn't sleep in and be late for school and get into trouble

It was Kenny at the door trying to wake up his little sister as at times she was a sleepy head

Aww Kenny gimme 5 more miniutes I'm sleepy and not fully woke up yet and also my heard really hurts come back in 5 miniutes the little girl said pulling the thin old dirty worn blanket over her skinny tiny body and cuddled her pathetic excuse for a doll that was a cheap homemade pink rag doll with yarn hair and button eyes but Karen loved that doll it was her baby

I know princess I'm tired too and I have are ally bad headache thanks to lack of sleep but we have to get up now or we will be late for school and we will both end up in trouble now we don't want that do we the voice gently daid as Karen sat up in bed and yawned and rubbed sleep out of her eyes

No I guess not okay Kenny I'm up I'm up Karen said pulling her tiny skinny body out of the bed and going over to the bedroom door to open it and See her brother

Good morning princess did you sleep well and have nice dreams then Kenny daid smiling at his sister as she shook her head

Ha what do you think my head is totally splitting and I didn't get any sleep really cos of all that fighting last night with mom and dad they kept me awake and where is dad anyway asked Karen as glanced over at her mom who lay unconcious in a drug induced sleep on her way to the bathroom and also shed noticed that her mom had been sick on the floor and the stench of drink drugs urine now was tinged with the foul smell of stale vomit filled the air but that was the usual smell that you would smell in the McCormick house and they were used to it the smell of poor people as Cartman called it and also it was a common sight to see one of the adults passed out on the sofa smelling strongly of urine vomit drink or drugs too that would shock a normal person but for Kenny and Karen it was part of everyday life for them

Oh 3 guesses where dad is and I bet you will be right first time sighed Kenny looking over at his mom who still remained asleep and Karen headed into the bathroom to brave the icy cold water for a wash their would be no nice warm baths or hot showers for her or Kenny as the family had their electricity cut off months ago due to high unpaid bills their father had drank all the money leaving the family with nothing and also that ment a cold uncooked breakfast but sadly the family were used to that now

Karen didn't awnser Kenny as she closed the bathroom door and sighed looking at herself in the cracked filthy bathroom mirror she was only 7 years old but felt like 107 her body was painfully thin anorexic maybe she was very underweight she had nasty bruises on her body some looked fresh some old and fading due to her abusive parents and sometimes her mom would get so high on drugs shed hit her too

Her long hair was filthy and had not been washed in a long time and instead of being the glossy rich chestnut colour it should be it was dull greasy and full of very painfull knots and parts of it had matted only Way to fix it would be to cut it something that Karen did not want to do as she liked her long hair and also due to the very little clothes she had shed be wearing the same clothes she had on Yesterday in fact she had the same clothes on she'd been wearing for the past week and they were way too small for her now and pinched her and also though Karen did wash the best she could everyday sad fact was it was not really a proper wash and sad fact was she smelt bad and that made her a target for bullies at school and she didn't really have any proper friends as no one wanted to go near her

Kenny was only person that really bothered with Karen since their grandparents had died they were really good to Kenny and Karen and Kevin too and they often spoilt the children with toys candy clothes and that but their dad sold the toys for drink the candy was long eaten and the clothes were now too small and old so now Kenny was the only one that looked after Karen but he was just a child himself and as for Kevin he didn't really bother that much and also he had learning problems and was now in Juvenile hall for stealing and fighting and Kenny even worried about him too at times even though he thought kevin was an asshole really

Karen's parents were a lazy pair of no users really a wast of space so to speak they drank too drugs fought all the time and also their dad claimed welfare and got food stamps and other hand outs but he worked too in the towns scrap yard making a lot of money so he cheated the system to get extra money but sadly the family never saw a single cent of it as it was all spent on drink and he was very abusive towards carol often injuring her and he didn't think twice about hitting the kids Kenny often felt his belt across his bare thin back and also he'd slap Karen about too leaving terrible bruises on her and once he broke Kevin's nose and knocked 2 of the boy"s teeth out and not once did he tell any of the kids that he loved them only that they should have been aborted they were mistakes and he hated them even. Wishing that they all would die or disappear they were nothing but a burdon on him

Carol was okay at times she did try when she was sober or not high but she had a very serious drug problem and she sometimes drank too and when she was drunk or stoned she acted crazy but when it wore off and she was returning to normal she could get really vilont and would scream and shout and swear and her foul laugage would make the cast of Jersey shore look like angels and shed sometimes hit the kids even Karen got it so just now both Kenny and Karen were staying well out her way and they'd both let her sleep it off but last night the fighting was bad world war 3 had broken out and it was like all out nuclear war and Kenny got hit bad too he now had a very nasty bruise forming on the side of his face and he'd lost a tooth and like Karen his head was splitting due to the fighting and lack of sleep

Their was screaming shouting swearing crying slamming of doors people being slapped things being smashed so innthe end terrified Karen went to the safty of her room and hid hoping it would end soon but she got no sleep and also she could hear Kenny screaming and shouting and swearing as he was in the middle of it all untill it went quiet like 2 or 3 am and that ment eather Kenny had been knocked out and was now unconcious on the floor or he just gave up and went to his room but their parents fought till dawn really so no one got any sleep but again that was normal in the Mcormick household

Hey is everything okay their princess asked Kenny smiling and breaking Karen's thoughts he always called her his little princess and to Karen Kenny was her gaurdian Angel and they both looked after each other

Yeah I'm fine thanks Karen called before drying herself off and heading back to her room to get dressed and ready for school

She pulled on an old grubby looking pink sweater that was way too small for her it was ment to fit a child of 5 years and she pulled on a pair of old purple leggings that were also say to small so she had to squeeze into them as it was all she had really the rest of her clothes were older and in a bad way then she put on an old pair of shoes that were also too small and practically crippled her they were even 2nd or 3rd hand and were worm and scuffed and then when dressed Karen sighed looking at herself in the mirror again

Their guess that will have to do for just now Karen sighed to herself and theird be no point in brushing or combing her hair becouse of thr knots and tangles the comb would snag and it be way too painful to try and get them out so she just put an old coverd band in it tying it back in a ponytail then went to join her brother who was clearing up the mess in the kitchen

Oh wow what a mess in here looks like a war zone what happand asked Karen looking at the smashed plates and cups as Kenny very carfully picked up the pieces carefuly so he wouldn't cut himself

Oh the mess from last night they were throwing dishes at eachother and it was a war zone beleive me princess it was all out war Kenny said

Yeah I heard I was going to get up but guess I got scared and stayed in bed must have been real bad looking at the mess I guess asked karen

Yup it was bad real bad and what really amazes me how we have any plates or cups left in the house and even the stuff mom stole from her dish washing job a while back is running out sighed Kenny picking up a broken plate that their mom had stole

I wish she wouldn't do that take drugs and get mad and fight or dad getting drunk all the time oh Kenny why can't we just have normal parents and they'd have. Nice normal jobs and earn money and we could have a nice tidy house with an upstairs and in the town too like your friends and we'd have lovely hot water and hot cooked meals sighed Karen sadly

That was Karen"s wish and she always wanted an up and down stairs house as they lived in a small one level house that was falling to bits

I know princess that would be nice having a big house in town like Stan's or Kyle's house and mom and dad having good jobs and us having nice things maybe one day we will but just now I'm afraid we're stuck here and dad well lets just say to put it nicely well he's a useless asshole you know what I mean smiled Kenny making Karen giggle a bit and she nodded

Mmm okay then princess now let's see what we shall have for the royal breakfast ooh we have a choice today were lucky now we can have cerial or frozen waffles or dare I say the remains of last nights take away Kenny said looking at the food cubbord as their fridge was broke ages ago and lay round the back yard

Last nights take away yuck think I will pass on that one only the brave or crazy would touch that think I will have cerial please said Karen pulling a face and making Kenny laugh a bit

Yeah can't say I blame you their it looks stale and dare I say theirs rat droppings near it touch that and it be a trio to the Emergancy room and a months syat at Hells Pass Kenny laughed

Well no thanks what you should do is clear away the rats poop and feed it to dad laughed Karen

OMG Karen Mcormick your evil Kenny laughed looking at his giggling sister who shrugged

Maybe but is their any juice left I feel like some juice for breakfast Karen said as Kenny went back to looking in the cubbord

Aww fraid not princess but I can pick some up from thr dollar store on my way home from school today sure that's really good and it will do till we get our food stamps in next week Kenny said smiling

Yeah I guess that juice is nice too Karen said.

Thats if dad dosent steal the food stamps and sell them for drinking money he's done that plenty of times thought Karen but she said nothing to Kenny and soon her thoughts were cut short as she heard a loud groan from the lounge that alerted her and Kenny making both kids turn round

Well sounds if moms awake now listen princess day nothing about last night as I think dad gave her a really rough time even after I'd gone to bed so be nice okay sweetheart said Kenny smiling at Karen as their mom came into the kitchen looking a total wreak and looked also if she was in a bad mood too so both kids braced themselfs

Well that's that chappy done more coming soon again I do not own south park or Concrete Angel that belongs to Martina Mcbride and our friends Matt and Tray I just thought I'd cross the idea over and have it about Karen


	2. Chapter 2

Urgh my head is so sore what the hell happand last night and why is their puke onnthe carpet it stinks in their said carol coming into the kitchen looking like a Zombie and she hadn't even been to bed yet as she still had her clothes on

Oh never mind about last night and we will clean up the carpet you just sit down here ad take some breakfast now we have cerial or frozen waffles as the remaind of

Last nights take away has got up and walked to the trash by itself also we have some milk left in the ice box sorry we have no juice left that's got finished Karen had that but I can get some more after school on my way home easly said Kenny smilling

Urgh huh oh yeah sure yeah that's fine Kenny oh fuck it my head is killing me I need pain meds now groaned carol resting her head on the table and Karen put a plate with a frozen waffle down in front of her

Here mom try this it's breakfast and will make you feel better and also maybe if you close your eyes and imagin really hard enough that the waffles are warm they will tast warm and yummy I do that sometimes and it really works said Karen smilling as Carol looked at the single waffle on the old cracked plate before pushing it away

Urgh I'm not hungry take it away was all Carol could say to Karen

Kenny will you be an angel and run over to the trailer park and get nice Uncle Frankie and tell him that your mommy needs him its an Emergancy he will know what I mean and run all the way their Carol said grabbing Kennys hand

Mom no not at this time in the morning fuck sake mom your still high from last night and don't need any more and another thing mom that man is not my Uncle we all know that I can't stand him said Kenny pulling hos hand away

Truth was this so called uncle Franke was a notoris drug dealer and had been in and out of jail for a lot of crimes and sometimes he Carol extra drugs for sexual favours and Kenny hated that and his dad he didn't care

Aww come on Kenny Wenny my little Ken Ken poor mommy is really desprite here and needs her special meds you can run their and back in no time your a really fast runner it only take you like 20 miniutes and you'd be helping mommy don't you want to help mommy said carol pouting

Mom no means NO look I'm sorry I'm not doing it and anyway that man takes advantage of you I don't like him or trust him and I certanly don't want him about this house and I don't want him bring around Karen he's bad news and we all know he's been in the jail for so many things began Kenny but got cut off by a stinging slap to the face

OMG OMG oh baby I'm so sorry I didn't mean that oh god please forgive me said carol panicking looking at Kenny who tried to controle his anger

Look mom you should have a shower and freshen up a bit put some fresh clothes on theirs vomit on your top and you look a mess and smell bad Karen and I can see to ourselves and I have been warned about my time keeping a few times so I can't afford to be late again Kenny said as his mom groaned again and rested her head onnthe table and mutterd something that no one could make out

Mom said Karen going to place a hand on her moms shoulder but Kenny shooed his sister away

You go and get ready for school princess and don't worry mom will be okay so don't you worry okay Kenny said smilling at Karen as she finished her breakfast and got up to take her plate to the sink them grabbed her old jacket and school bag that was a cheap free carrier bag you'd get to put your grociries in and kenny's bag was the same too as they couldn't aford proper bags

Karen so wanted a Disney Frozen back pack with Anna and Elsa and Olaf on it shed seen them in the stores and though they didn't cost a lot her family just couldn't aford one and to make things worse all the girls in Karen's class had the bag and other things on the movie as Frozen was the big on thing just now and the merchandise was everywhere and Karen had asked for a beautiful white and ice blue sparkly teddy that played Let it go from Buld a bear or a large singing Olaf from the same store for her birthday but they were way out of the family's price range but Kenny had saved a little money he'd got from working in the scrap yard with his dad as he helped clear houses and that for some cash do with the money he'd earned he managed to take Karen to the Cinima to see Frozen and managed to pick up a couple of things from the dollar store and Karen loved singing the movies songs her most favriout of all was Let it go and she sang that a lot even though she was often told to shut up and she couldn't sing to save herself by her parents but Kenny didn't mind her singing

Okay mom we will see you after school and remeber freshen yourself up you will feel a bit better and please don't call that man he's trouble daid Kenny as he and Karen got ready to leave and carol didn't even lift her head up to say goodbye to the kids she was way to out of it

Karen and Kenny walked together quietly carring their bags and also brown paper bags that contained another single waffle and a cookie their lunch they couldn't even aford to make up sandwiches and though Kenny loved hos sister dearly he ran off leaving Karen on her own when he seen his friends Stan Kyle and Cartman and he said to Karen take care and I will see you later princess

Bye Kenny have a good day and stay put of trouble Karen said and then sighed as she watched the other kids in her class or next door all walking happy with their parents holding their hands and the adults saying I love you baby girl or princess you have a fantastic day at school or I love you little man or my little prince and even the boys got kissed and hugged and seeing that made karennfeel sad as she really wanted her mom and dad to be like normal parents and drop her off at school with hugs and kisses and calling her princess and also all the kids looked so happy and clean and well cared for and well fed unlike Karen

Just then a large silver people carrier car drove up and a woman with long blonde hair in a classy updo got out and a little girl of Karen's age who had pale blonde hair to her thighs in a pony tail it was spoilt Mirranda and Karen's main bully so seeing her Karen shiverd in fear

After school princess we will take you for your manicure then we can go and pick up daddy as his cars at home today then we will head home and Marie can do your homework she can forge your hand writting and for an adult she has the brain of a child anyway and you can wear your new designer dress then we can go to mommys gallery for the art show and it will be a chance for you to practise your French as we have 2 pepole coming from Paris Europe you will meet and sure were going their next summer for a month the woman said as the little girl nodded

Mirranda was lucky her dad was a top Surgan in a privet hospital and her mom was a designer and did another job that paid well so the family were rich and had just moved I to the gated community near Token infact they were richer than Token's family now and the little girl was an only child and wanted for nothing and even had her own personal servents but she had doting parents that loved her and spoilt her

Mirranda glanced at Karen as her mom took her into school but said nothing so Karen hung back a bit till before sighing and going I to school again and within miniutes the bulling started

OMG what is that terrible smell it stinks like a farm in here stink bombs arnt aloud in school Karen heard the kids say

Hey ever heard of soap and water when did you last wash was it the midwife that last washed you you stink other kids said

Oh she's one of the Mcormick kids and they can't afford to buy soap even from the dollar store it's way too expensive for them they get their stuff from dumpster diving I seen her brother do that for food too their dinners are our throw always another person said making everyone laugh

So okay then so what look do you call this then the redneck trailer trash look nice clothes poor kid where did you get them dumpster diving or from the garbage truck and your perfume is called natural body Oder cos you stink laughed the Marranda girl coming over with 3 other girls her hangers on and all of the, we're laughing

But Karen didn't awnser the bullies she bit her lip so she wouldn't cry and she turned her back on the bullies to face her locker and put her things in it then headed for class but their be more trouble in store for her at the hands of the bullies

...

The teacher wonders but she dosent ask

Its hard to see the pain behind the mask

Bearing a burden of a secret storm

Sometimes she wishes she had never been born

...

Okay everyone now I want you all to copy down the excersises I set you now read through the stories and I want you to awnser the questions and write down what you thought on it and of each character and how would you feel if you were them the teacher said as everyone got their pens out to start their work and Karen pulled out a fluffy pale blue frozen Elsa pen that Kenny had got her for Xmas out of the dollar store and it got unwanted attention

Hey you poor kid how did the likes of you trailer trash get a fancy Elsa pen and Olaf notebook you can't afford them did you steal them from someone said Mirranda turning round and glaring at Karen

What no I didn't steal them course not Kenny bought me them for Xmas Karen said

Bought yeah right he never buys things he stole them more like it your family are all thieves every one of you and that's why your stupid retard oldest brother is in jail for theft and don't deny it poor kid your all the same stinking filthy lazy retarded theives that will amount to nothing I bet in a few years Kenny will be in jail too for theft and you will end up like your mom I bet a last druggie living on hand outs and freebies the girl said

No I won't and my mom isn't a lazy druggie and were not retarded Karen said but suddenly the girl got up came over and kicked Karen hard on the shins and grabbed the fancy pen and notebook saying I'm having these trailer trash their way too good for the likes of you and the other 3 girls laughed

Hey give that back and leave my family alone were not theives and were not trailer trash your a mean bully yelled Karen now attracting attention and making the teacher turn around

Karen and Mirranda is everything okay their girls the teacher said looking over at the 2 girls

No not really Miss she stole my pen and notebook the one that Kenny bought me for Xmas Karen said looking up as the other girl flipped her long blonde piny tail over her shoulder and looked shock

OMG ME NO I didn't miss she is a lier that is my missing pen and notebook one our maids got me from wallmart last week she was getting some stuff their and seen that and knowing I like Frozen she treated me with her own money and suprised me with it she just wishes it was hers as she cant afford Frozen things so she desided to steal mine the girl said putting Karen's pen into her pencil case and holding the notebook close to her chest

Thats not true she's the lier moss not me Kenny bought me that for Xmas and yeah Mirranda does have a Frozen pen a little like mine but she has Anna Elsa the reindeer and Kirstoff on hers I just have Elsa on mine her pen is under her own notebook she's hiding it and as for my notebook it has a yellow sticker on it with something scored out and my name is written inside it Kenny did that Karen said pointing to the pen and Mirranda looked at the back of the notebook and it was just how Karen had described it with the sticker and karen's name was written inside it and the teacher seen it too

Okay Mirranda give Karen back her things and you know it's not nice to steal or tell lies now you wouldn't like it of someone stole one of your things the teacher said and Mirranda shook her head and whisperd no miss

Okay then now that's all sorted Karen maybe it be better if you left the Frozen stuff at home and use something that won't attract so much attention or use the school supplies their plain looking said the teacher handing Karen back her things and as Karen lent foward a little to take them the sleeve and the back of her sweater rode up a little showing her thin arm and back and they were coverd in nasty bruises and were painfully thin but the teacher didn't say anything but glanced at the bad brushing and silently gasped in shock a little and her eyes filled with pity for the tiny girl who was being abused

Well that's that chappy done only thing I own here is Mirranda all the rest belong to Matt and Tray Martina Mcbride and Froxen belongs to Disney and the toys mentioned were out at Xmas in the Build a bear store I got the Olaf snowman next chappy up soon


	3. Chapter 3

After the class had finished its lessons and it was time for morning break everyone all left in a rush and were noisy laughing chatting and shouting a bit as they rushed out the door but unlike the others Karen left quietly and slowly as if she didn't want to go out side with the others

Karen have you got one moment to spare the teacher asked glancing over at the tiny girl making her look scared as she gatherd her things together

Y Yes miss what's wrong Karen said looking at the woman with worry and a bit of fear in her eyes

Oh it's nothing Karen you just run along now I forgot what I was going to say don't think it was importent anyway the teacher said as Karen shrugged and went out the room to put her things in her locker but unknown to her the teacher was worried

I know that the Mcormicks are living in terrible poverty and are struggling to cope and they did have their power and their phone cut off a few months ago and also the father is an alcoholic and their mother takes drugs but surly they wouldn't abuse their own children and Karen and Kenny too always seemed fine or surly Mr Garrison would say something to as he had Kenny in his class though he did have a few problems about kenny's time keeping and swearing he never mentioned other problems but he did have that fat boy in his class that caused him the most trouble fighting with the Jewish boy the teacher recalled

As Karen headed out the class to put her things in the locker she planned to sit at the picnic benches and watch the other kids play as no one ever wanted to play with her and even the kindergarten kids picked on her she had no friends really apart from Kenny but as Karen stepped out onto the play ground the mean bully Mirranda with her 3 friends came over and suddenly grabbed her slamming Karen I to a wall and one of the other girls grabbed Karen by the hair pulling her head back as Mirranda came over to face her

you ratted on us you filthy little bitch and you think your teachers per don't you little sewer rat Mirranda said punching Karen in the stomock

Please no p please leave me alone oh I didn't mean to get you into trouble Mirranda begged Karen

Too late rat and what you gonna do if I don't leave you alone tell Kenny and have your dumb brother beat us up doubt it bet he's away dumpster diving for clothes cos you can't even aford clothes from the thrift stores do instead you take our throw always even eat our left over food hey maybe that's where Kenny in the trash and he's not your brother you have to admit he dosent even look like you retard did someone dump him as a baby your mom find him in a dumpster too then laughed Mirranda glancing at her 3 friends who all laughed and one of the girls said oh that was really funny Mirranda

Oh no please he is my brother and let me go your hurting me said Karen and as the other girl twisted her arm hard up her back then kicked her

Aww look Mirranda I think she's gonna cry now another girl said with a laugh making Mirranda laugh

Aww is the little cry baby gonna cry then and you'll run and tell Kenny that the nasty big girls are picking on you Mirranda taunted

N no I wont please just let me go I promise I won't tell aggghhhhhhhh Karen screamed as she got cut off by a stinging slap to the face

Good cos then you'd better not rat on us or else oh and consider yourself lucky you didn't get it too bad becouse were on school grounds this saved your sorry. skinny ass but mark my words you haven't heard the last of this you little bitch after school soon as we see you on your own your pathetic little ass is mine trailer trash rat said Mirranda

Hey maybe she'll be busy dumpster diving with that dumb brother of hers looking for clothes or tonight's dinner another girl said making the others laugh

Yeah that's true or breaking into to houses so make sure that your houses are locked up the Mcormicks are on the loose thank god we have a secuarty gaurd and dogs Mirranda said looking at her friends before turning back to Karen

But remeber Mcormick I'm watching you bitch and you and I have a meeting after school and if you don't want your ugly little face rearranged so bad even your mom won't know you you will give me that Olaf notebook and Elsa pen I want them Mirranda said

Wh what no I can't give you them Kenny got me them no immsorry Karen said

I don't give a shit about Kenny he's not my friend or my brother thank God and you will do as I say otherwise by the time I'm finished with you as I said even your own mom won't know you and also I think you will be booking yourself a bed in the ICU of Hells pass hospital and anyway I'm sure that your pathetic brother can steal you another pen and notebook cos he stole that one and don't deny it Mirranda said before finally letting karen go

Yeah so why don't you be a good little girl and give Mirranda that frozen stuff after school oh and another thing poor kid your gonna keep your little mouth shut or we will smash your teeth in simple as that another girl said and Mirranda nodded in agreement

Shell be quiet if she knows what's good for her come on let's get away from her but we will meet up again after school don't forget or we will come looking for you Moccormick Mirranda said as thr 4 girls linked arms and walked away leaving Karen on her own again

Karen sighed as she watched the crule girls walk away all giggling and Karen sat on the step and started to cry she hated those girls and was terrified of them

Mirranda was almost a year older than her shed already turned 8 but was very tall twice the size of Karen and almost as tall as Kenny and also her family had connections too she was related to the towns mayor too and was an only child spoilt rotten and her family very very. Wealthy richer than Token her dad was a top surgan at a privet hospital and cabled in politics too so had 2 jobs both paid really well and her mom was a designer of art and also designed clothes for rich kids plus had dealings in the art world and had her own privet gallery and bred standard pure bred poodles she had like 10 large poodles and Mirranda herself had 2 small poodles that were dyed pink as pets they were her babies and compared to Karen Morranda was very pretty and also made her own money by modeling and by doing pagents with help from her mom an aunt and her grandma and she won everyone she enterd she still sometimes did them but was now getting into ponies and playing with hr dogs but she wanted to be a top world famouse model and she could easly do it she had the best clothes only designer labels she had amazing beautiful plae blonde shiny hair that was to her thighs and French manicured nails and her 3 friends were very pretty too

One girl lived in the gated community too her family were rich not as rich as Token's though and the other 2 girls lived in town and sometimes Mirranda had more girls in her little gang including Ruby Tucker her brother Craig sometimes hung out with Kenny but Karen was scared of Mirranda as she was bigger and stronger and could really hurt Karen and sometimes she just gor her friends to hurt Karen instead

Karen sighed sadly leaning against the wall as she thought back to the terrible fight last night her being hit along with Kenny her dad screaming at her and him calling her a whinning little brat and that she should never been born he wanted her aborted and her mom was so high on drugs she didn't even stand up for her or Kenny she was too out of it it was only when Stuart hit her she fought back but as ushal it was Kenny that got the worse of it and Stuart used the poor boy as a human punchbag and yelling at him that he didn't want the kids and that they should all have been aborted every last one of them they were unwanted they were a burdon on him and he hoped that they'd all get hit by a truck and killed not knowing of kenny's powers of being unable to die but Karen often thought that maybe things would have been better if she had never been born as she did see herself asa burdon on the family that probelly would amount to nothing

Also watching Karen was her teacher she often wonderd about Karen she was really a very quiet timid little girl and hardly spoke about her home life only about Kenny she was close to him and he was the only one that botherd with her it seemed but she knew the family had a lot of problems the older brother was in jail for theft and breech of the peace and also he landed in more trouble for fighting whist inside but the teacher thought what went on in Karen's home life was privet and really none of her. Buisness and Karen always put a brave face on daring not to crack

...

Through the wind and the rain she stands hard as a stone

In a world that she can't rise above

But her dreams give her wings and she flies to a place where she's loved

Concrete Angel

...

As Karen watched the other kids all play happly together and talk about their cool parents and show off their cool belongings Karen"s mind started to wander and she went off into a day dream

It was a strange dream and in it she had the power of flight and she also had this dream at night too and enjoyed the dream

In the dream Karen wore a beautiful white lace sundress and white sandles and she was clean and her hair was clean and shiny too and hung to mid back in curls and had white ribbons in it and a crown of daisy chains sat on her head as they were her favriout flowers

At the start of the dream Karen had a beautiful amazing pair of the softest white wings that grew from her back ut they felt natural and didn't scare her she loved the wings and they carried her to a beautiful large garden full of flowers and their lovely perfume filled the air Karen had never seen such beautiful flowers before and also an elderly woman came over and warmly welcomed her and kissed her forhead and hugged her also their we're other children their in the garden too who were also all dressed in white and then a little boy came over smilling

The boy looked younger than Karen and he was also in white and had thick dark brown glossy hair sparkling brown eyes and pink rosy cheeks Karen knew this boy from somewhere but couldn't remeber where but she hugged him then he took her hand and led her over to the other children who came over and greeted Karen warmly and invited her to come and play with them and they all wore white too and also gave Karen a warm hug before Karen ran off happly to play with them

Thos was Karen's little escape that place but she had no idea where it was or what it ment and who the people were but they all loved her and Karen hated to leave that place but sadly the sound of the school bell dragged Karen back to the real world and the horrors that went with it

Well that's that chappy done more coming soon so stay tuned


	4. Chapter 4

After school had finished for the day and before she headed home Karen went to her locker her plan was to get her few belongings together and go and hide in the toilets till Mirranda left as she was looking for her and also Karen knew that Mirranda would be getting picked up by her mom later as they had plans that day so if Karen could stay hidden for half an hour shed be safe and anyway she rarly walked home with Kenny as he went home with his friends and Karen didn't want to get in the way even though Stan and Kyle were always nice to her but Cartman was an asshole Kenny was right about him and it wouldn't matter if Karen missed her ushal bus she could get a later bus as the last bus left the school after 4 30pm for late kids or those who'd finished detention so Karen would get that bus but as she went to open her locker she suddenly senced someone behind her and she dreaded to turn round as she knew the smell of sweet flowery perfume belonged to

Hello their Karen I have come to collect my pen and notebook the Frozen one so why not be a good girl and hand it over otherwise I'd dread to think what may happan to you it won't be very nice I'm afraid a sinister female voice said Mirranda

Oh probelly a long stay in Hells pass hospital I think another girl said grinning

Mmm yes maybe so unless you don't want hurt poor kid I suggest that you hand over that Frozen stuff now Mirranda said putting her hand out to receive the things

Oh please Mirranda no I don't want to hand the, over Kenny got them for me and it's all I have to do with the movie you have millions of Frozen things the movie the clothes Elsa dress and all the toys and your rich you could aford these no problem they were only a dollar in the dollar store part of a set you get 2 books a pen an eraser a pencile and some stickers I lost the other book and pencile and the eraser and stickers are at home and I love these things please don't take them off me Karen said trying to hold back tears

I don't care I like your pen and notebook and yes I do have millions of things on Frozen and iv met Anna and Elsa you haven't and I could probelly aford 100 of your Frozen packs as I get 150 dollers allounce a week as my family can aford it and they love to spoil me I'm their princess and a princess gets what she wants and I want your pen and notebook so hand it over poor kid Mirranda said as a tear ran down Karen's cheek

Please was al she said then suddenly Mirranda grabbed Karen slamming her hard against the locker and putting her hand around the tiny and threatening her

I could easly kill you Mcormick your so pathetic Mirranda began but Karen cut her off

Alright please i will give you the things she said terrified as Mirranda let her go and Karen handed over the Frozen things who smilled evily

Least I didn't have to damaged my manicure and you will never say no to me Mcormick understood if I want a thing I will get it Mirranda said then clicked her fingers and the other 3 girls punched Karen in the stomock hand slapped her hard and another slammed her hard into the locker and pulled her hair making Karen cry

Okay enough now she's lernt her lesson not to disobey me come on girls let's go mommy has text me she's on her way said Mirranda pulling out her pink glittery Gem coverd new IPhone and Karen sat on the ground bleeding and in pain as she watched the crule blonde girl and her 3 friends walk away and she seen Mirranda being greeted by her mom again who kissed her and also was walking 2 small bright pink poodles and as Mirranda bent down to hug and kiss the dogs calling them her 2 babies the woman said hello my little princess did you have a good day at school then and Mirranda replyed

Oh the ushal mommy but I wish I could go to a privet school with girls of my own standards I really hate mixing with trailer trash that attend this school then in a squeaky voice Mirranda spoke to the dogs saying yes your mommy hates this school she is way too good for it my babies and also did you miss your mommy when she was at school

Karen watched Mirranda as her mom fussed over her and even chatted to her 3 friends as they all went over to say bye to Mirranda with a hug Mirranda always hugged her friends

Sometimes Karen felt a little jeliouse of her and her perfect life but said nothing and also she knew theird be no point in going over to tell the child's mom about her princess being a crule bully as she'd only take her daughter"s side so Karen sighed knowing shed never see that pen or notebook again as it was now in Mirranda's bag thet was put in the car and soon Mirranda and her friend that lived near her climbed into the woman's car and sped off leaving Karen on her own as the other 2 girls got on a bus so once again the bullies had won so later that night Karen said shed lost her stuff at school that her locker had been broken into as a few times kids had their lockers broken into and she had no idea who took the stuff so Kenny said he'd replace it when he got some money and no more was said about it but Mirranda and her 3 hangers on still picked on Karen making her life at school hell and poor Karen was too scared to tell anyone

2 nights later it was at last Friday and that was the best day of the week it ment no school or bullies for 2 days so Karen could try and relaxe and enjoy the weekend the best she could and also Kenny was in a happy mood too as he'd been invited to a sleep over at Stan's p,ace as they were going to the mall the next day and he'd return home on Sunday and promised he'd get a suprise for Karen as he had a little money to spend but that ment leaving Karen home alone with her parents but she insisted that shed be fine as she'd been left home alone with them before a lot of times and hopefully her mom would remain normal but as their dad was not in no doubt he'd come back late drunk as ushal from a bar but hopefully he'd go and sleep it off

Now you know to go next door if you need to call me and you know Stan's number don't call Kyle as his family will be preparing for their sabbath tomorrow but if you need me contact Stan and only call if it's like a 911 Emergancy not just for a chat if mom stays sober you will have her to chat too smilled Kenny

Yeah I know I'm fine Kenny and hey don't worry I can take care of myself now you go and have a good time okay Karen said giving Kenny a hug

Thanks princess and tell you what apart from that suprise tomorrow I will also get you another Frozen stationry pack okay they got lots more in the dollar store might even get you Ariel too as I know you like her as well Kenny said

Woe yeah I do she's so cool but their is something fishy about her joked Karen making Kenny laugh a bit

Oh good one princess something fishy about Ariel watch out or I'll buy you Barney the dinosaur instead Kenny teased

Urgh no don't you dare Kenny you know that I hate that dumb purple Dinosaur he's so stupid said Karen making a face she defently wasent a Barney fan (don't blame her )

Oh okay okay I will get you Frozen and Ariel no Barney Kenny said smiling happly that Karen was laughing as seeing Karen laugh was a rare thing due to her sad life

Kenny didn't have tea at home that night he'd got picked up by a friend heading into town that night who drop him off at Stan's place and thankfully Carol was okay that night so now she and Karen sat down to eat their dinner cold beans and frozen waffles and a glass of juice that Kenny brought home

So how was your day at school hon asked carol showing she cared a little for Karen

Oh the ushal mom pretty much the same really glad it's the weekend though no school tomorrow means I can get up later and dunno if you heard my locker got broken into Karen said bitting her lip

Oh that sucks did they take anything then asked carol believing her daughter's story

Yeah bottle of juice and my frozen pen and notebook dunno who did it as it was at break time I was in the play ground but theirs been a few break ins at the school but it's not surprising really that school is rubbish Karen said

Is that Mirranda girl still giving you trouble asked carol as she was a little aware of Mirranda bulling Karen

Apart from the name calling not really and it's no big deal I can handle her oh mom she'd got 2 of the cutiest pink poodles their dyed pink and they smell of perfume too their so adorable when her mom picked her up from school today she had the dogs with her their cute dogs but it's dumb dying a dog pink won't it hurt them asked Karen

Yeah I know it's crazy honey and no it won't hurt but that's how that family are and don't they put those dogs into showes asked carol as Karen nodded

Yeah her mom has like 10 large white poodles and 4 small ones also 2 pugs iv seen them too also all the dogs including the pink ones were wearing really fancy sparkly collars too said Karen

Well honey they can afford it their very very rich and they are related to the mayor too so their defently not on welfare payments or food stamps said carol sighing

I guess their not wish we were rich like them and lived in that fancy gated community and had servents and also she gets 150 dollars a week allounce to spend on what ever she wants and she's has a fancy holiday house in Florida with a privet beach and her dad owns a yaught and collects sports cars real ones and her mom collects those fancy really expensive russan eggs that are coverd in Jewles and cost like a thousand each and expensive art and she has a huge collection of American girl dolls she's got ever single one of them and accessory her aunt works for the company and she gets the new ones before they hit the stores and her clothes are all designer labels Karen sighed

I know honey but maybe one day we might be like that carol said but she knew deep down that the family would never be rich

Karen sighed sadly but said no more as she finished her dinner and as her mom cleared up she desided to make a start onnthe homework and get it done and out the way so shed have the weekend free to try and enjoy herself

As Karen sat tackling her homework in the lounge she heard a door slam open and a drunken voice yell im home and hungry where's my tea it was Stuart and he was drunk and Karen froze in fear as ushally that would mean trouble

Thats that lil chappy done next one up soon going to watch SP it's a Jersey thing lol


	5. Chapter 5

Karen shiverd in fear and dropped her pen and looked over to see her drunk father stagger into the room and the strong smell of drink hit her

Er hi dad was all she could say as terror swept over her Karen had a feeling that tonight would be like last night a all out war zone

Huh what you looking at you little brat want a photo might last longer Stuart growled at her when he seen her look at him

Er nothing dad er I just wondered what that noise was that's all sorry Karen said trying to hide her fear

Well it's me that made the noise okay so get back to your homework bitch yet want my thoughts it's a waist of time as you probelly amount to a lazy drug addicted good for nothing and get pregnant at 15 not knowing who the father is little whore just like your whore for a mother Stuart mumbled at Karen as carol came I to the lounge

Your late and also you said you'd get a take away too where the fuck is it we had to have fucking waffles and cold beans instead of a takeaway you better not have drunk that money I'm warning you carol yelled

Oh shut the fuck up bitch I forgot okay I'll get one next Friday and where the fuck is the other brat gone to I only see one here her here yelled Stuart glancing at Karen

Kenny has gone to his friends for a sleep over he will be back tomorrow and leave that boy alone he's a good kid carol said

Fuck him and I didn't give him permission to go over to his no good friends he's a lazy little skinny asshole that boy and if he dosent get back tomorrow their will be trouble he is needed at the scrapyard and anyway I'm the one that makes the rules in this house you dumb bitch have you forgotten this is my fucking house Stuart yelled getting mad

Your drunk and anyway you know that Kenny always goes to Stan or Kyle"s place for the weekend carol yelled at Stuart

That fucking hippie and that little Jersey asshole Stuart began but carol cut him off and glanced at Karen

Baby girl go to your room and take your homework and finish it their I'll call you out later okay honey said carol looking at Karen as she grabbed her school stuff

But mom Karen began worried for carol

Look I'm fine okay baby girl just go everything will be okay carol said smiling at Karen who sighed

Get to your room you little bitch are you fucking deaf fuck off brat get out of my sight yelled Stuart terrifying the tiny girl as she picked up her things and scurried terrified into her room closing the door to drown out the fighting as she knew what was coming next

Karen sighed as she put her things on a small desk and tried to get on with her homework but the screams and shouting got worse and soon Karen developed a splitting headache as she just could not concentrate on her work so she went and lay on her bed for a bit pulling the cover over her head and wishing it would stop

Karen really wish she had a normal family with parents that loved her and took an interest in her and Kenny as it was mostly him that raised her and the only one that took care of her but he was just a child himself and he needed his to,e to be with his friends and be a normal boy not being a mom and dad to Karen

Also Karen wondered what that girl Mirranda would be doing too shed be at her mom's fancy art gallery being super nice to everyone and their all thinking what a sweet adorable little girl l she was and even drinking champagne as Karen had over heard Mirranda say to her friends that she'd tasted champagne so she'd be probelly be sipping champagne that cost something like 500 bucks a bottle and meeting her moms snooty guests and chatting in French something Karen could only dream about

Karen then squeezed her eyes closed and put thoughts of Mirranda and her gang out of her head and tried wishing herself back to that place again with the people that loved and cared for her and she was so happy their and she could play with that little boy she was 100 per cent she knew him from somewhere but just didn't know how he seemed very familiar some how and no matter how hard she thought it never came to her and she'd also forgot his name but he knew her and her name somehow

As Karen lay on her bed still trying to wish herself to that place without much luck as the fighting was really bad maybe worse than last night when suddenly she heard a loud bang that shook the house furniture being over turned and also followed by more smashing then loud slaps followed by screams her mom was hurt and that worried Karen so her daydream would have to wait to later as her mom's safety came first

Mom mom are you okay yelled Karen as she ran into the lounge in time to see her father punch carol in the face then he took his belt of and started hitting her across the back with the belt and also left angry red marks across her arms

Dad no please stop it your hurting mom Karen screamed grabbing stuart who pushed her off making her fall on the floor

Out of my way you stupid little bitch or you will get the same whinning little brat Stuart screamed as he went to hit carol again but Karen ran over to her mom hugging her and she panicked seeing carol"s nose and lip bleed

Mommy your bleeding panicked Karen hugging her mom tightly between sobs

Its okay baby girl mommy is gonna be okay honey just go to your room and stay their I will be fine daddy is just a bit angry that's all we will soon stop arguing carol said gently pushing Karen off her

No your hurt. Karen said then turned to her father and plucked up some courage to yell at the man who towered over her

You big bully you leave mom alone she's bleeding cos of you I hate you Karen screamed and she suddenly pounced on Stuart kicking him and pulled his hair with her tiny fists and feet but sadly the tiny girl was no match for him

I said fucking get off me you little dumb. Bitch are you deaf as well as stupid Stuart yelled pushing karen off him and as she stood up ready to kick him again he suddenly backhanded her across her face sending her flying across the room like a rag doll and to Carol's horror she seen Karen land striking her head on the sharp edge of the coffee table and Karen never got up and blood began to appear from the back of her head

Also around that time or maybe just moments before the incident a group of people were leaving a house nearby when they heard an ear splitting scream a child's scream

What the hell was that is someone being attacked asked one of the people looking around at the houses wondering where the scream came from

Oh it's the Mcormicks at it again that family are always fighting even the kids their trouble nothing but a bunch of rednecks fathers an alcoholic mothers always high on drugs oldest son in jail and the other 2 kids are never out of trouble so it's probelly one of them screaming ignore it were used to it now and we ignore it none of our business really the house owner said as the gusts left and the owner glanced at the McCormick house before turning of the porch light and going inside not knowing the true horror of what was going on

...

Some body cries in the middle of the night

The neighbours hear but they turn out the light

A fragile soul caught in the hands of fate

When morning comes it will be to late

...

Next day was Saturday and kenny was still at Stan's house having fun and they planned to hit the mall later once Kyle got back from the synagog as today was his Jewish sabbath so the early morning it would be just Kenny and Stan but Kenny didn't mind Stan was cool

Kenny just had a lovely warm bubble bath and had even finished all his homework as he had Internet access and the plans were for that morning after breakfast he'd maybe go to his house pick up fresh clothes see how Karen was and head back to Stan's to wait for Kyle so they could go to the mall but all that would soon change

As Kenny put on his clothes and combed his newly washed still damp hair he heard the front door bell ring followed by someone banging on it and then Mrs Marsh yelling I'll get it don't worry might be delivery man as Sharon had been ordering stuff from EBay and Amazon again so Kenny carried on getting ready till he heard Sharon yell Kenny sweetheart can you come down a moment

Wonder what it's for thought Kenny as he yelled okay coming and ran down the stairs then stopped and gasped in shock as he seen 2 cops standing on the doorstep

Kenny have you been misbehaving again joked Stan also seeing the cops as Stan stood on the stairs behind Kenny

Are you Kenneth Stuart Anthony McCormick the cops asked coming into the lounge looking very serious

Er yeah I am but please its Kenny none uses my full name really why what's this about look if it's about that guy I beat up last week and I broke his rib and that punctured his lung I'm sorry but the guy started it he really pissed me off and was saying things about my family he's not pressing charges is he asked Kenny worried incase he'd end up in deep trouble

No son it is not about that look er Kenny I think you need to sit down as this news will be hard the cop said gently as a confused Kenny sat on the sofa and Stan sat next to him

Er so what's wrong if I'm not in trouble then asked Kenny worriedly looking at Stan and then the cop and he felt Sharon's hand on his shoulder

Well I'm afraid this really isn't easy to say but I'm so sorry I have really bad news for you as the cop went onto explain gently as he could to Kenny the terrible news about his tragic little sister

The entire house fell silent but Sharon started crying and Randy stood horrified and Stan gently rubbed Kenny's back

K Karen my little princess Karen is dead how why was all Kenny could say stunned and a tear ran down his cheek but he made no crying noise

Your mom told us their had been a fight your father was drunk and attacking her beating her with his fists and belt and your sister got in the middle trying to protect your mother then she threw herself at your father trying to get him to leave your mom alone at first your dad threw her onto the floor and she got up again and jumped on him again trying to fight him off and to get him to leave your mom alone but apparently your dad pushed her off again and hit her causing her to fall backwards and she struck her head on a low coffee table with such a force that it killed her I am so so sorry son I was told that you were close to her the officer said as Kenny sat shocked

Huh yeah we are or we're close she was my little princess I always looked out for her she called me her gaurdian Angel Kenny said still shocked it just didn't seem real to Kenny as he sat not really hearing the cop talk something about his father being arrested and also his mom was helping them with their enquiries and that she was in hospital with a broken nose and eye socket 2 broken ribs and severe bruising also shed collapsed in shock and also Kenny could not go back to the house as it was a crime scene and overrun by cops so hex be staying with Stan for the time being

Oh dude I'm so so sorry was all Stan could say as he placed an arm around Kenny who was still in shock not really believing that his beloved little sister was dead killed by her own father

Kenny also gave a statement to the cops about his father's abusive behaviour towards the family in the past and how he would stand up in court and give evidence anything to get Karen justice and see his father behind bars for good

Soon news spread about little Karen's death and everyone was shocked Kenny was now with Stan and Kyle who had found out came over too bringing Ike as Ike was friendly with Karen too at times so Kenny had plenty of support and as kenny's clothes weren't involved in the murder the cops brought round some clothes for Kenny as he'd be staying with Stan for a while to come it seemed

Well that's that chappy done more coming later


	6. Chapter 6

Soon it was time to say good bye to Karen that was to be the hardest part and even Kevin their oldest brother was released from the jail with a tag on his ankle for the funarel but after that was over he'd be going back inside again and also carol was back with them so everyone along with Stans family went to the funiral home to see Karen before the funiral

Kenny dreaded it and also Stan and Kyle were their too close by his side for support they a feared that Karen would be a messdue to the force of thr blow where she hit her head Kenny expected to see a huge gash on her head but to everyone's suprise and releife their wasent a mark on Karen she lay in a white casket if asleep and looked beautiful and it looked if she even had a small smile on her face and she looked so at peace now becouse she was now at peace

After Karen died at first she felt and seen nothing all her senses went numb their was nothing but blackness then in thr distance she heard a beautiful gentle voice calling her name saying Karen Karen come on sweetheart its time to come home and Karen was aware of a person nearby and felt a warmth

Karen then seen an elderly woman dressed in white who went over to her and hugged her then kissed her forhead and stroked her hair then took her by the hand and led her back to the beautiful garden with the other children again and like Karen they were all dressed in white and Karen now wore a beautiful white lacy sundress with dasies round the bottom of it and white sandles and her hair hung to mid back and shone a rich deep chestnut colour and had curls in it and a white ribbon toed in it too and Karen felt so happy being here

Hi their Karen welcome to paradise the other children said coming over and hugging her

Thank you oh I love it here but I so don't want to leave I'm so happy here I don't want to go back to my horrible life said Karen

Darling you don't have to not now you can stay here forever now and make this place your home the kind woman said and suddenly Karen seemed to know her for some reason

Grandma Karen said in a confused way as her grandma died when she was very young and she hardly knew the woman

Yes my angel I am your grandma and I have waited for you since I came here yet I didn't think you would come to me so soon but your safe now darling no one can hurt you here ever again the kindly woman said hugging Karen again

Hi their Karen great to see you again said a voice it belonged to the little boy shed played with in her dreams and now it hit her how she knew him he'd been her friend in the past

Nelson oh your okay now your cancer is gone and you have hair you look so healthy too Karen said hugging Nelson then gently touching his thick soft dark hair

Well in heaven no one gets sick God cured me when I came here so I don't have cancer and I had my hair when I arrived I feel great now Nelson said smiling and holding Karen's hand

Oh that's great I'm so happy for you Nelson said Karen smilling then paused

You said heaven I'm in heaven how come how did I get here asked Karen confused

You died don't you remeber you struck your head on your family's table and it caused a bleeding or something in your brain and you died cos of it Nelson said

I I'm dead Karen said then thought it was beginning to make sense as her grandma who stood behind her had died a few years ago also Nelson died of Leukemia about a couple of years ago and the other children must be dead too

What about the other children asked Karen looking at them

We all died Karen I was killed with my sister in a road smash said a girl pointing to a smaller girl and then other children came foward and told how they died

Dont you remeber dying another boy said

No I do remeber I had a mom and siblings 2 brothers that's all Karen said as all her bad memories were gone including that of her father

You will get used to it and we can still look down on the loved ones we left behind but come with me and I will show you around a taller girl said smiling at Karen

Oh okay then then glanced at her grandma who smiled warmly as she went off to explore

Oh wow I can fly said Karen happly as her and Nelson lept like 20 feet in the air and did a backflip and soon the sound of laughter rang out as Karen was at last very happy in her new heavenly home

But not everyone was happy as soon the day of Karen's funarel came and Kenny really dreaded it it was a small and simple service and Kyle and Stans parents helped meet the costs and Karen was buried innthe little white casket and dressed in a white lace sundress and a little cheap tiara on her head the funiral home fixed her hair and got the tugs out as she couldn't feel it so her hair was cleaned and back to how it should be and curled too and also her beloved pinky princess doll was in her arms and also in beside her was a photo of Carol and Kenny and a bunch of dasies placed in her hands and also their was other flowers a wreath shaped as a pink teddy bear and some other bunches of flowers and the people that turned up were Stan and Kyles families the Tuckers the Tweaks Clyde and his dad the staff from the school and some neighbours and also Kenny Kevin and their mom

Seeing the tiny white casket being lowerd into the cold ground broke Kenny's heart he felt that he'd let Karen down he was her gaurdian angel ment to protect her now she was dead and his world had ended but he stood strong and put on a brave face but inside he was broken it was the hardest thing he had to do was say goodbye to his dear sweet little sister

The next day carol along with Kenny Kevin Stan Kyle and Mrs Marsh went to see the floral tributes that had been left for Karen at the house

Their we're teddy bears cards and flowers bearing cards saying sleep saftly little angel or safe in the arms of Jesus RIP Angel

Kenny was quiet for a bit as he read the cards and fingers some of thr stuffed toys now getting wet with the rain but Kenny at first said nothing then felt a hand on his shoulder it was Kyle asking are you okay dude I'm so sorry

I let her down Kyle I let my beloved little sister down I should have been their for her to protect her but she insisted that shed be okay oh god I should have known better if I'd have stayed she'd be still alive today said Kenny chocking back a sob

Kenny its not your fault stop being hard on yourself Stan said as Kenny shook his head

No it is my fault I choose to stay at your house Stan to watch stupid Terrance and Philip and put myself before Karen when I should been at home protecting her and now look what's happand I'm to blame wept Kenny

Stan and Kyle both knew that no words could comfort Kenny just now as his pain was too raw and he'd be like this for a long time but both boys hoped that time would help heal Kenny a little and that they'd be their for him when he needed them and even Cartman left Kenny alone after Kyle threatening to go all Jesey shore on him so Catman kept his distance

About a week later all the flowers and toys were eventually removed from the Mcormick house and Kenny said that Karen would have wanted the toys to be donated to the children's wards at the hospital and the fresh flowers that were still their were given to the old people's home and the flowers that were dead we're trashed but carol kept all the cards and letters of sympothy left and because the house was a major crime scean the family were rehoused in town not far from Stan and Kyle he was now. Innthe next street and 10 miniute walk instead of like a mile away and charity furnished their house and Kenny felt sad as it was an up and down stairs house and Karen always wanted that kind of house too

Soon time flew by and now it was almost a year since Karen died and a lot had happand in that year really the McCormick old house had been torn down and they were living permently in town carol was clean of drugs and drink and had smartened up and got a Jon so the family had money now but Kenny still missed Karen terribly but his friends were right the pain had eased a bit and their was good news too Stuart had been hit with a very heavy jail sentence and Kenny would be older than he is now by the time he got out and also the family had electricity and hot water and hot meals every night

Also Kenny desided to pluck up the courage and visit Karen's grave for the first time as he'd been to upset in the past and he too, Stan and Kyle too and they told Cartman they'd meet him later at Sizzlers so Kenny braced himself for seeing the grave something he dreaded

The few people who'd attended the funarel clubbed together and got Karen a headstone nothing fancy really compared to some of the headstones in the cemetery but it was a small pretty little gravestone a small white book and next to it a little Angel staue kneeling in prayer and it was under the shade of a beautiful pink cherry blossom tree as Karen loved those trees and playing with the pink flower petals so being buried next to one would be perfect for her and as it was a hot day it kept the grave shaded from the summer sun and also the winter weather when it came along

Are you sure your okay their Kenny asked Kyle as they stood by the grave looking at it and Stan and Kyle also laid flowers too as Kenny had brought some flowers and alo Kyle laid some stones on the grave a Jewish custom or something he'd said and Stan also placed a small hand held windmill at the grave as Karen loved windmills

Yeah I'll be fine you guys I just want some alone time with Karen that's all I'll catch up with you both later by the gates then we can go and find Cartman Kenny said

Yeah he's at Sizzlers I think but we will be by the cemetery gates if you need us just. Give us a shout or a text said Kyle patting Kenny on the shoulder as the blond nodded

Kenny then watched Stan and Kyle head towards the gates only pausing to look at some really old tomb stones that were from over 100 years ago or more before turning back to Karen's grave and choking back tears glad his friends couldn't see him cry and he sank to his knees as all his pain came out

Well that's that chappy done next one coming soon


	7. Chapter 7

A statue stands in a shaded place

An angel girl with an upturned face

A name is written on a polished rock

A broken heart that the world forgot

...

Kenny glanced at the small stone and sighed deeply the stone had Karen Ann McCormick aged 7 years and 5 months beloved daughter of Carol and sweet little sister of Kevin and Kenny very much missed sleep with the Angels little princess

Er hi Karen I brought you some flowers daisies your favriout also Stan brought flowers as well and a little toy windmill so it will look pretty and Kyle put some stones on your grave dunno why really a Jewish custome he says also we have a new house in town now the old one was torn down also it has stairs in them I remeber you always wanted to live in a house with stairs too I'm only round the corner from Stan and kyle too so that's cool really no more trekking across town not much has been happaning really Cartmans still an asshole Kyle got his ushal annuel haircut for summer so the wild Jewfro is gone and Cartmans teasing him about being shorn like a sheep and being from Jersey as he's going to Jersey to visit family soon so that will leave Stan Cartman and me dunno what we will do really but really miss you Karen the house is empty without you Kenny said then paused for a bit

Oh God I'm no good at all this small talk really I wish I'd have been their that Day to protect you Karen it's all my fault you died I should have been their but I put a dumb sleep over first before your safty I'm so so sorry I'm so damn selfish if I was their I could have protected you if I was the one killed instead of you it be no big deal I'd have come back to life the next day I don't stay dead Karen but sadly you don't have that power I so wish you did why didn't I die instead iv died millions of times and hear I am alive and well I even have a tombstone with my name on it and I'm still alive please forgive me Karen I love you your my little princess can you ever forgive me where ever you are I know I don't deseirve it though Kenny said in tears and then he thought he'd seen a beautiful bright light making him look up and he got one hell of a shock

Karen stood next to him looking real as he did and so beautiful too she was smiling and wore a lovely white lace sundress trimmed with daisies along the bottom and white sandles her long chestnut hair was shining and in long silky curls still tied with a white ribbon and she looked so healthy her cheeks rosy and she was clean and she gave Kenny a beautiful smile

Of course I forgive you and you are not to blame so stop it Kenny Karen said firmly but gently

Karen omg is that really you gasped Kenny as Karen smilled and nodded

Yes of course it is silly who did you expect Santa clause I came here to you to let you know that I am alright so please don't worry about me and stop blaming yourself I'm fine now I'm really happy I have lots of really nice friends here and money dosent matter any more where I am no one has money also the sun is always shining and wow you should see the garden I play in flowers beyond imagening their so pretty Karen said smiling

Oh Karen I miss you so much life isn't the same without you and I can't help blaming myself Kenny said trying not to cry again

I know and I really miss you too Kenny and I'll always be your little princess but your pain will ease in time and yes you will still remeber me and the good times we had and I know that you will go on to great things Kenny I can see your future you will stay on at school get real good grades and go onto collage and universaty and you will eventually meet someone really nice you don't know her yet but you will at universality and you will settle down and marry her and eventually have children of your own and unlike our dad you will be a good kind loving dad and a kind caring husband so please don't worry about me I am fine and happy now Karen said smiling

Yeah I know and though that future sounds nice but I still feel guilty I made a promise and vowed to protect you your my baby sister my little princess and though no one of us had. much I still wanted you to have the best that we could aford Kenny said

I know and you did spoil me the best you could and I know you protected me you were a really good brother the best on the planet in my eyes my guardian angel and though I may have passed on now I will always be your little sister no matter what and I will always be here for you no matter what now sadly you won't see me any more but you will feel my presence just call me your gaurdian angel in life you were my gaurdian angel so now it's my turn to be yours and I will always be here and you can talk to me any time I will hear you and I will come to you in your dreams you will see me then nom matter what Karen said

S so I will never see you again Kenny sobbed as Karen shook her head

Not like this in physical form this was a one off I could appear to you like this but everytime you close your eyes you will see me also I will be in tour dreams too and no matter what I will always love you Kenny smilled Karen

Kenny then burst into tears and sobbed if his heart was being ripped out then suddenly he felt small but firm arms wrap around him it was Karen hugging him

Please don't cry Kenny you have to be strong and I know that you can be strong and also that you can do it Kenny Karen said holding her brother's hands as Kenny sniffed and nodded

Suddenly before Karen could say any more to Kenny a soft gentle female voice was heard in the distance and coming closer

Karen darling it's time to go now we have to go back your time in this form is almost up the voice gently said

Coming grandma Karen said smilling turning to look at the woman and seeing that Kenny gasped in shock not believing it

The beautiful figure was his late grandma who was standing behind Karen and smiling and also with her was Nelson yet Kenny didn't recognise him as he had hair he'd met Nelson twice with Stan when he was battling Cancer and he was bald at the time

Grandma Nelson Kenny said shocked as the couple smiled at Kenny but remained quiet as Karen went over and took their hands

Remeber what I told you Kenny be strong and don't worry about me you enjoy your life I will watch you from afar and kiss my little neice and nephew from me when the kids come along I know that you will be a good dad Kenny Karen said smiling as the trio walked off hand in hand and vanished into a beautiful bright light leaving Kenny very confused

Kenny was then brought to his sences by a hand gently shaking his shoulder and a voice calling his name

Kenny Kenny wake up dude the voice said

Kenny looked up as he was lying on the grass and found the hand belonged to Kyle who was squatting down near him and Stan stood not far behind

Dude you okay you fell asleep and the grass is still damp from the rain last night are you okay their asked Kyle now standing up and helping Kenny to his feet

I I fell alseep oh God I was talking to Karen she was hear also so was grandma and Nelson too Stan"s little friend Nelsons cured of his cancer now but I swear Karen was here she held me Kenny said

I know you must have dreamt it you have been here for like over an hour are you sure your okay dude asked Stan

I dunno really it all seemed so real and Karen was real as you guys are she touched me I touched her also she told me about my future that I'd do well at school go onto collage and universaty and get a good job she even said I'd get married and have 2 kids boy and girl it was all so real I swear it Kenny said making Stan and Kyle look at each other

Yeah sure dude we beleive you but let's go now I'm not really. Fan of cemeteries and let's find Cartman before he eats everything in sight including our shares said Kyle as Kenny sighed

Okay I guess so hold on a sec Kenny said glancing back at Karen's grave then noticed something that wasent their before a large beautiful snowy white very soft feather like an Angel"s feather

Wow where did that come from asked Stan looking at the feather

Over their dunno where it came from its if it fell from the sky said Kenny

All birds feathers are too small even birds of pray and it's so soft too and pure white no birds that I know of has a feather like that Kyle said confused

Maybe it's from something else said Stan looking at the staue of the angel at Karen's grave

An angel said Kyle

Yes nodded Kenny smiling as he took the feather from Kyle and Stan leaving the boys confused and that would puzzel them for years to come

...

Prolouge ...

Well Karen here I am again I guess and this time I have brought some people to meet you and also I would like to say thank you ..thank you for everything said a 30 year old Kenny now known as Ken who was a sucsefull young man

Kenny or ken was now a social worker helping children who needed help and in poverty or kids that were abused so no one would suffer like his sister did also he had a large 5 bedroom house in Denvir he'd moved out of South park and got straight A+ at school in all his grades he did very well he went to collage then onto university nowhe had a really good well paid job a large car and also met a lovely girl at universality who was a nurse so they got married and now they had a lovely little girl who was 7 and she was also called Karen after her late aunt and a 2 year old son called Kenny but this Kenny and Karen wanted for nothing they had everything they wanted and loving parents

Karen come here a second princess Kanny said looking at his young daughter as she walked over to her dad

What is it daddy she said sweetly

Now sweetheart do you remeber when I told you how you got your name Karen Ann Kenny said smiling putting his arm around the little girl and kneeling down to her size

Yep aunty Karen who's in heaven the little girl said smiling and moving her bangs out her eyes she looked a bit like her aunt too she had the same brown hair she got from her mom and it too was a rich chestnut colour that reached her waist and she had her dads blue eyes

Yes that's right angel we called you after your aunty Karen and this is where she is buried Well she's not really here she's in heaven and in a way all around us but her remains are here said Kenny smiling

Oh can she see me now asked little Karen

She sure can and she loves you she'll be like your own personal guardian angel though you can't see her but she's their looking after you sweetheart and will look after you till your an old woman she will always be their for you like she's their for me Kenny said sighing a little looking at the little grave and putting flowers on it

Thats a pretty angel daddy was aunty Karen pretty asked the little girl

Yes darling she was she had your hair colour deep shiny brown but not as long as yours though and she had pretty brown eyes but you do look a lot like her Kenny said kissing Karen on the cheek and giving her a half hug

Is everything okay their Ken asked his wife smiling and coming over with the stroller that had a mini Kenny in it same pale skin sparkling blue eyes and pale blond hair like his dad

Yes I'm fine darling just thinking about Karen that's all at times it seems like Yestarday I stood here as a young kid with Stan and Kyle we were little kids back then 10 or 11 years old I was struggling to cope at loosing my sister and what to do next I was totally lost and Stan and Kyle though they helped best they could they had no idea what I was going through really and in time they stopped coming and went on to do their own things they don't even live in south park now Kyles in New York Stans in Florida somewhere both leading their own lives haven't seen them since we were 17 but also that day at the grave something happend and I still don't know if it's a dream or what but Karen appeard to me predicted my future even to the gender of the kids then she vanished leaving that feather we still have Kenny said scooping up his daugher in his arms then kissing her cheek again before kissing little Kenny on the cheek and gently ticking his hands as his wife scooped him up then Kenny kissed his wife on the lips

Well I promised you Karen that I'd kiss your neice and Nephew for you and again thank you Karen for being my gaurdian angel I will never forget you my little princess said Kenny and even little Karen said bye bye auntie Karen sorry I didn't get to meet you

Soon baby Kenny was strapped back in his stroller and everyone got ready to leave

Okay now who wants ice cream said Kenny smilling as little Karen yelled me me please

I still can't beleive Sizzelers is here after all these years we'd hang out their as kids all the time Kenny laughed as he and his family left but suddenly Kenny thought he heard Karen's voice calling him softly from far away and Kenny paused for a moment and turned round and got a suprise

He seen Karen his sister standing next to his grandma she looked still aged 7 and also standing next to them was Nelson he too was still a little boy and their grandma gently smiled and placed her finger on her lips if to say shhh so Kenny nodded before leaving and he lifted his daughter onto his shoulders saying were going on a teddy bear hunt and making her giggle as the family left and he was happy as he knew that he had a guardian angel his sister to look after him and she was at peace and happy now

End

Well that's that little story finished so all ended well for Kenny and I think he'd be a good dad stay tunned for more stories soon


End file.
